Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{t - 11}{t} + \dfrac{-7t + 12}{t}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{t - 11 - 7t + 12}{t}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-6t + 1}{t}$